Perfect Match Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 2 'Maitre D The maitre d' works at a restaurant called Jade in New York. He greeted Your Character and Hayden and show them to their seat. He shares the same character model as Daniel from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Waitress' The waitress works at a restaurant called Jade in New York. She served the dishes selected by Eros for your date with Hayden. She share the same character model as Tina from the Rules of Engagement series. 'Lady' Your Character and Hayden met this lady at the park. 'Waiter' He is the waiter at a restaurant you and Damien were at in the end of Chapter 2. He gave you the bouquet and the letter from Eros. He again appeared in Chapter 7 as the bartender at Damien's favorite pub, Archer and Hopps. His name was revealed to be Flynn. Chapter 6 'Gary Crawford' Gary is revealed to be Steve's hardware with a different personality in Chapter 10. He has similar facial features to Steve except the hairstyle, hair color, and the piercings. 'Rina Simmons' She is Gary's match from Eros. Her name was revealed to be Rina Simmons in Gary's Eros profile. She has the same character model as Sabrina from ''Rules of Engagement and LoveHacks''. Chapter 8 '''Receptionist She is the receptionist at the hospital where Hayden was taken to after he/she collapsed in Chapter 7. Chapter 9 'Eros Guards' The two guards works for Eros. When you, Nadia and Damien infiltrate the building to find any info on Eros, Sloane deletes the files and told them to run. At first, they were chasing after Sloane but they saw the other three and chase them down too. They chase Your Character and the others when trying to escape from them. They followed the group at the JFK airport in Chapter 10 when trying to stop the them from leaving the U.S. They later found the group in Berlin at the Vipera club as Nikos's next appointment in Chapter 12. At the end of Chapter 13, they ambushed the group at a deserted public park in Moscow due to a deal between Alana and Eros. In Chapter 14, they take the group to the Eros facility. It is revealed in Chapter 15 that the guards are matches (androids) since they can't harm humans. Chapter 10 'Airport Agent' She works at the JFK airport where Your Character and the others are at when they plan to go to Berlin to escape from Eros. 'Pilot' He is the pilot of the plane the group is in. He was suppose to fly the plane to Berlin but suddenly left because he does not want deal with the situation between the group and Eros. Sloane takes over as the pilot. Chapter 12 'Bouncer' He is the bouncer of the club called Vipera in Berlin. 'Panda' Panda is one of Nikos Anastopoulos' henchmen along with Grizzly. He was knocked out by one of the Eros guards. 'Grizzly' Grizzly is one of Nikos Anastopoulos' henchmen along with Panda. 'Man' He was seen kneeling in front of Nikos begging. Nikos backhanded him and falls unconscious. He was later taken away by Grizzly to be dealt with. Chapter 13 'Waitress' She is the waitress at a restaurant in a train to Moscow. She is also your croupier at the entertainment section of the train. Chapter 14 'Eros Snow Patrol Guards' They are the guards of the Eros facility. These guards are wearing heavy snow suit suitable for the weather at a frozen wasteland where the Eros facility is located at. The mask covers their facial features. One of the guards name is Tanner (bottom image). In Chapter 15, they are revealed to be matches (androids). They carry a special type of taser that Eros created. Book 2 Chapter 1 'Woman' A Parisian who is a fan of Nadia's art. She has the same character model as Candy Crenshaw from Red Carpet Diaries and Judy from Big Sky Country. Chapter 3 'Mikail Greene' Mikail was the first Match built by Eros. Chapter 5 'Bluefire Fan' You meet her at Khaan's party for his new game. She is a super fan and the head of the BDIC (Brett Devereaux Information Central). 'Shay' She is the simulated character for the game Khaan created. 'Mindy Wales' Mindy, a character in the Perfect Match series, is an employee of Khaan's. She is seen in Book 2, Chapter 5. Her character model reappears as Eros employee Martha in Chapters 8 and 9. Chapter 8 'Brad' He is one of the interns in Chapter 8 at Orientation Day. He makes inappropriate advances towards Your Character and Sloane and makes Damien want to punch him. 'Martha' Martha is an Eros employee and the orientation coordinator. With your choices you can impress her as she will judge the programming of your customer service AI. She has the same character model as Mindy from Chapter 5. 'Video Host' She is the host of the video that Martha makes you watch about Eros. 'Eros Employee' He stars in the video you are watching. He has the same character model as Rude Gamer from The Senior. He notices a short in a computer cord but doesn't do anything about it. 'Eros Employee' She also stars in the video that you are watching. She is affected by the short in the computer cord. She has the same character model as Anita from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, Chapter 4. 'John' He appears in a video that you can watch while you delete files from Eros' computer system to learn more about the origin of Khaan's safety function. He has the same character model as Man from Book 2, Chapter 12. Chapter 14 'Waiter' He is a friend of Steve's who helps you get into the Gala. 'Secret Service' President Thompson's secret service detail is there to protect her at the Gala. They prevent you from talking to her when you first attempt to do so. The woman has the same character model as Ms Robertson from The Elementalists. The man has the same character model as Rude Gamer from The Senior and the Driver from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1, Chapter 3. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Groups